The Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone
by Selena Halliwell
Summary: The twins with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_The twins with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the others survives ... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._

"Twins is it?" asked Sirius, looking at the two bundles in the arms of James and Lily Potter.

"Yup. A girl and a boy," said James. "And we're giving them nice, normal names. No pureblood names!"

"Awww," whined Sirius. "I was hoping you'd name your son after me!"

"No. I want him to be called Harry after my dad. And James should be his middle name. After me!" said James.

"Alright. What about your daughter?"

"We don't know yet. But her middle name's Lily. In the Evans family, girls are always named after flowers," said Lily.

"I wanted to call her Rose, but Lily thinks it's a little too common. Any ideas?"

"How about say, Rosella? That's still a form of Rose, but it's not to common. So both of you get your wish," suggested Remus.

"I now present to you Harry James Sirius Peter Remus Potter and Rosella Lily Molly Julia Mary Potter," said Lily.

"So you named him after me after all!" cried Sirius in delight.

"Avada Kedavra!" cried Voldermort, and Lily Potter fell to the ground dead. He then proceeded to the damaged bed where Harry and Rosella sat.

"Ah yes such wonderful looking children. It would be such a pity to kill you for someone else, but I show no mercy…" he began, but Rosella interrupted him.

"Did you kwill Mommy and Daddy thoo?"

"Yes I did, you little brat," said Voldermort, and Harry started crying, setting Rosella off as well.

"I never liked babies, especially when they cry," Voldermort muttered.

As if she understood him, Rosella stopped crying and asked, "What name?"

"Voldermort, the Dark Lord," he growled, wondering why on earth would a one year old wanted to know his name.

"Moldhysorts, the Dork Lard!" giggled Rosella.

"Impudence!" he roared, getting ready to kill the little brats. At this Harry looked up at Voldermort and wobbled towards him on his short legs.

"You kwilled Mommy an' Daddy. I fight you you big ugwy man!" yelled Harry and punched his legs twice. (A/N: As usual, Harry's being incredibly brave and incredibly stupid.)

Voldermort winced. He never knew that a one year old could cause him pain at all, let alone nearly break his leg.

"Impudence!" he roared again, (A/N:Says that a lot doesn't he?) and a scared Harry scuttled back to his bed and hugged Rosella, who looked equally scared.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldermort, with the speed of saying it just once. Before he realised it, two killing curses rushed back at him, and Voldermort became more than dead, but less than alive.

A/N: So what do you think? Its not any ordinary 'Harry Potter has a twin' story. Surprises coming up soon! Please review!


	2. Number 4 Privet Drive

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter twins, Harry and Rosella. But - he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone." Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ...of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry and Rosella survive?"

"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took out a watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry and Rosella to their aunt and uncle. They're the only family they have left now."

You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry and Rosella Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for them," said Dumbledore firmly. "Their aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when they're older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand them! They'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Potter Twins Day in future - there will be books written about them - every child in our world will know their names!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any child's head. Famous before they can walk and talk! Famous for something they won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off they'll be, growing up away from all that until they're ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course.

But how are the twins getting here Dumbledore?"

She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry and Rosella underneath it.  
"Hagrid's bringing them."

You think it - wise - to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.

"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to - what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky - and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets, out of which crying noises emanated.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it me."

I've got them, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed but I got them out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. Harry fell asleep as we were flyin' over Bristol, but Rosella's still awake."

Professor McGonagall took the bundle with Rosella in from Hagrid, and rocking it gently, softly sang a lullaby. Within a few minutes, Rosella was asleep. Meanwhile, Dumbledore and Hagrid were giving her shocked looks. Who knew Minerva McGonagall, of all people, was such a good mother?

"I was also a mother once, if you should know. My son d-died w-when h-he was t-two," she said, her voice cracking. "Which is why, if you gave them to me, I'd be able to take better care of them than those muggles will!" she said, in a soft but furious voice.

Hagrid and Dumbledore exchanged glances. Everybody, even Dumbledore, was scared when McGonagall got angry. As James Potter once said, 'Heaven have pity on the soul of the person upon whom McGonagall's anger is unleashed.'

"Professor, please understand. I have put up blood wards that will activate once they take Harry and Rosella in," said Dumbledore.

"Fine then. But mark my words: When Harry and Rosella arrive at Hogwarts, they'll be thin as a pin!" she declared. Putting Harry and Rosella on the step, Dumbledore put the letter into Rosella's hands.

"Good luck, Harry, good luck Rosella," he said, and with a swish of his cloak, left Privet Drive.

HPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRP

"Oy! Stop kicking!" called a frustrated Harry.

"Sorry! But there's hardly any space!" cried Rosella gritting her teeth.

Harry and Rosella Potter were both 9 years old. You wouldn't know they were twins, they looked so different. Harry was small and skinny with a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair that stuck up at odd angles and bright green eyes. Rosella, meanwhile, was also slim, but not as skinny as Harry. She had flaming red hair that was straight in front and curled up at the back and hazel eyes that had a hint of chocolate brown in them.

The only thing that was identical between them was a lightning bolt scar on their foreheads, which both liked best about their appearance.

"I _know_ there's no space," replied Harry, "but why are you kicking?"

"I just had a dream. It was very strange. You're gonna think I made it up,"" said Rosella.

"Try me, Ro," said Harry.

"Fine. There was this old man, with a long, white, beard and hair. And a strange woman. She was saying something, but I can't remember what it is…"

"Come on. Try to remember," said Harry. Rosella thought, and suddenly she fell into a trance, and spoke in a sweet melodious voice that was not hers.

"_**The twins with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark them as equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the others survives ... the ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"**_

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"What was what? I'm still trying to remember!" cried Rosella.

"Wait, but what about all the stuff you just said?" asked Harry.

"What stuff?" asked Ro. Harry then repeated what Ro said earlier on.

"I don't remember saying that, but what on earth was that about?"

"I dunno."

"Wait. Born as the seventh month dies… January, February, March, April, May, June, July! July 31st! July is the seventh month, and the 31st is the last day of July!"

"Wait, you think it's about us?"

"Yes! Don't you see, Harry? We're not ordinary! All that stuff- you turning Miss Anderson's hair blue – Me flying twelve feet into the air – All those strange dreams we have – Harry, we're magic!"

Harry was about to answer, but suddenly, Aunt Petunia started knocking on their cupboard door.

HPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRPHPRP

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I got a test coming up and I'm a bit strapped for ideas. By the way, for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, Ro's a true seer.

I love reviews!!!


End file.
